flipticfandomcom-20200213-history
Demons
Demons are interactive objects in the games Monster Castle: Level Pack and Monster Castle Defense. Appearance First form Demons from Monster Castle: Level Pack are small with a oval shaped body from which extends two wings, a slanted rectangular tail, two short stubby arms, and a small head. The head of the demon is red, like the rest of its body, and has two small ears and bright green eyes. The demons wings are slanted with a curved end and a tan horizontal piece below it. In Monster Castle Defense demons appear exactly the same except they have a blue glow instead of a transparent one, their skin is orange, one of their arms is tan, and their eyes are a darker shade of green. The alternate form of a demon resembles a fairy the looks like small girl with two white wings, wearing a crown, holds a wand in its left hand, and wearing a dress that completely covers the rest of its body. The fairy skin is tan which is a lighter shade in Monster Castle Defense than in Monster Castle: Level Pack. The fairy has two red eyes with white pupils and posses waist length hair that is brown in the level pack version and red (in terms of hair colour) in Monster Castle Defense. The crown on top of the fairy's head is gold with three sharp points. The wand the fairy holds has a thin cylindrical brown pole with a round slightly diamond shape white ball on top of it. The dress the fair wears is green with gold near the neck of the fairy and lining the bottom in the level pack version while in Monster Castle Defense there is white near the neck with small white dots lining the bottom. Second form A demon in its second form has a more human-like appearance possessing a body, arms, legs, and a head. The head of the demon is slightly triangular with curved edges and two pointy spike-like ear. Near the middle of the demon's face is one single eye one each side that is oval shaped. Behind the demon are two wings that are short and bat-like. Demons from Monster Castle: Level Pack are bright red, have a bright green eye, and a semi-transparent outline while the ones from Monster Castle Defense are a dark shade of orange, have a dark green eye, and a blue outline. The alternate form of a demon resembles that of a women with long hair wearing a floor length dress. The demon has a pale complexion, to black eyes, and red lips. The hair of the demon is blond in Monster Castle: Level Pack and red in Monster Castle Defense also the demon's hair is thick and almost reaches the floor. On top of the demon's head is a golden crown that is a darker shade of gold in Monster Castle Defense than in the Level Pack version. The dress that the demon wear is a dark shade of purple that is lighter in the Level Pack version than in Monster Castle Defense. Lastly demons have a blue outline surrounding them while in the Level Pack version this colour is changed to a transparent grey. Third form A demon in its third form has a human-like appearance standing upright on two legs, with a stick-like arm on either side of it, a tail hanging limply near its left leg, and a head with two horns. The demon has a single green eye in the middle of its head that is dark green in Monster Castle Defense and a lighter shade of green in Monster Castle: Level Pack. The two horns on the demon's head are placed on either side to resemble ears and are a pointed and light grey. Behind the demon's head and situated on its upper back, are two wings. The wings are bat like with the inner part of the wings being a greyish-tan. Depending on the version the player is playing, demons will have red skin and a semi-transparent outline (Monster Castle: Level Pack) or orange skin and a blue outline (Monster Castle Defense). A demon in its alternate form resembles that of a pale-skinned women dressed in a revealing bikini with hair that reaches her waist. In Monster Castle Defense the bikini is dark blue and the woman has red hair while in Monster Castle: Level Pack the bikini is pinkish-purple and the woman has blond hair. Attached around one of the wrist of the demon's alternate form is a dark green band. Game information Demons are a defensive monster and preform the function of stopping enemies. The demon dose this by changing into its alternate form the will temporarily stop enemies at short range. After a certain amount of time has passed, the demon will revert back to its first form and no longer stop enemies. Once a demon evolves, how long it stops enemies increases in time. Demons cost 100 bones to create and have a attack of three. Strategies Because of a demons ability to stop enemies, they are best placed in the range of offensive monsters with the best paring being a demon and a mudman as a mudman pushes enemies slightly back and the demon keeps them from moving. Another good strategy is to have a demon below a hive and a space behind which will cause the enemies to be stopped in range of the the hive (though this is best done if the hive's attack is increased or it is evolved). Demons also work well paired with slimes and in the range of a long ranged offensive monster such as sprouts. Gallery File:Demon_1_mcd.png|A demon in its first form from Monster Castle: Level Pack File:Demon_2_m.PNG|A demon in its first evolution from Monster Castle: Level Pack File:Demon_evolution_2.png|A demon in its first evolution from Monster Castle Defense File:Demon_3_o.PNG|A demon in its second evolution from Monster Castle: Level Pack File:Demon_mcd_third_evo.png|A demon in its second evolution from Monster Castle Defense File:Demon_1_.PNG|A demon in its first form in its alternate form from Monster Castle: Level Pack File:Demon_first_form_fairy_mcd.png|A demon in its first form in its alternate form from Monster Castle Defense File:Demon_2_m_f.PNG|A demon in its first evolution in its alternate form the level pack version of Monster Castle: Level Pack File:Demon_princess_form_mcd.png|A demon in its first evolution alternate from from Monster Castle Defense File:Demon_3_f_o.PNG|A demon in its second evolution in its alternate form from Monster Castle: Level Pack File:Objectification.png|A demon in its second evolution in its alternate form from Monster Castle Defense Trivia *From Monster Castle Defense the demon in its first evolution in its alternate form resembles the Demon queen of that version. Category:Monster Castle: Level Pack Category:Monster Castle Defense Category:Interactive objects Category:Monster Castle